Descendants 3: Spawn of Darkness
by WarlockKingAbraxas
Summary: A month has passed since the events of Cotillion and nothing has changed. The citizens of Auradon have done everything in their power to block bringing over any more kids from the Isle. Now a dark and powerful VK re-emerges in the Isle looking to regain what he has lost. With old alliances being tested and new ones being formed, can Auradon survive the assault of this new threat?
1. Author's Note

**This fanfiction is based purely off of the two Descendants movies as I have not read the books or seen the animated show. As this is meant to be a third installment in the series there will be both returning characters and new additions. It also means that it is meant to line up with the movies thus far and not have any effect on the events in the first two (obviously that will not be the case for 3 if {when} it comes out). I will be adding in backstory where I feel it is missing (again, this comes from the PoV of movies only) as well as righting some of the 'wrongs' I saw in the movies. Obviously I still love them, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it if I didn't. But still, it needed to be said as there are some characters and subjects that are skirted over as being benign when they are anything but. All that being said I would appreciate it if you dropped a review to tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Four years earlier**

Five kids used the cover of nightfall to their advantage as they sprinted through the winding alleys that covered the Isle of the Lost. They could feel the breeze through their hair as they ran, smelt saltwater and seaweed with each measured breath. The wharf was a dangerous place for most people on the Isle but for these kids it was downright suicidal. Still they persisted, damn anyone who thought they could tell The Wicked what to do.

A boy in front, dressed in all black from his beanie to his boots, held a hand up to stop the others. "Wait," he commanded them. They all crouched down between Ursula's Fish and Chips and Mr. Smee's Odd Antiquities, not the best hiding place for them but it was better than being caught by the drunken pirate who had just stumbled out of Ursula's. For several horrible moments the five kids stayed silent, not daring to so much as breath for fear of what might happen should they get caught. After nearly two solid minutes the boy in front relaxed, "He's gone."

They all breathed a sigh of relief before a squeal sounded from the middle of their group, "I got chum on my boots!" It wasn't a yell, but it came dangerously close. The boy with the black beanie spun around and clasped his gloved hand to the girl's mouth.

"Evie," his tone managed to stay even despite how fast his blood was coursing through him, "I need you to stay quiet, alert and not so damn girly. Can you do that for just ten minutes?" The boy felt her lips pout against his palm but she nodded so he let go. "Alright, Jay," he looked to the largest boy in their group, "you got everything?"

Jay shook his head and shifted the duffle bag he had slung over his shoulder, cans rattled inside of it. "Got most of the paint, the cut outs and the tape but for some reason," he pinned a pointed look in the direction of the other girl in their group, "we were out'a purple."

The girl, who's hair just so happened to be the aforementioned color, offered a devious smirk in reply. She slid a hand to her jacket's opening and peeled it back a bit to show two cans of spray paint nestled within an inner pocket, "Wouldn't want to come empty handed now, would I?"

"That's my girl," the boy in black shared a smile with her, a blush blooming on her cheeks, before turning to the last member of their group, a small boy with black and white hair. "Carlos, you have the toy?" In response Carlos held up a small device that looked like a small tin can.

"It should short them out, don't know how far a reach it has though…" He nervously informed the group's unofficial leader. The boy waved off his friend's worry, an encouraging smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I have faith in you, dude." He clasped the smaller boy's shoulder. He gave them all his best look of reassurance, pride swimming in his eyes. They were villains, sure, bad to their core and every bit as wicked as the snobs in Auradon thought them to be. But together they could be more than just their parents' legacy, they could write their own history.

The girl with the purple hair looked into the bright yellow eyes of her childhood crush and although glorious adrenaline was pumping through her veins at the very thought of the stunt they were about to pull, a little bit of apprehension was eating at her. Preparation for this had gone just a little too smoothly, all the pieces had fallen in line without the usual amount of effort that took. The boy in black didn't notice though, or if he did he said nothing about it. Instead he hopped up on a wooden barrel and began speaking to them in hushed tone.

"Alright, we all know why we're here; the Wharf Rats tagged the Cauldron and think they can get away with it scot free." He was met with nods from the lot of them, even if one was less confident than the others, "Nyx and Daeril are distracting the Rats in Mad Madam Mim's Mad Musical Diner. Uma is making sure Hook's crew are distracted with drinks and food at Ursula's." He gestured to the building next to them, "We get in, we tag the place, we get out. Everyone ready?"

When he was met with nods all around he turned and signaled them to go, but just as he was hoping off of his perch he felt a tug on his sleeve. The others rushed ahead while the boy turned to meet the worry filled eyes of the girl with purple hair. "Azrael–" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as he gently pressed his lips to hers, and for a brief second everything was alright.

"We're gonna be fine, Malady," he promised her as they broke apart, face flushed at having just experienced their first kiss, "now come on. They're gonna start without us." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to where the others had gone. Upon exiting the alley they ran as fast as they could down to the docks. The street that had been illuminated so brightly moments ago went dark as Carlos' hand shot into the air, his device shorting out every light in the area. He thanked every god he could think of that it didn't turn off the lights in the surrounding buildings, they would have been caught right then and there.

Azrael and Malady quickly caught up to the others and were by their sides when they came up on their target; The Jolly Rodger. Jay slipped the duffle off of his shoulder and unzipped it in one fluid motion. He reached in to start grabbing supplies and quickly started to toss them around. Evie caught the first cardboard stencil and she rushed to pin it up against the side of the ship, Carlos nabbed the tape and hurried over to help her. Malady sorted out the paints and Jay did the rest, all while Azrael kept watch to make sure they weren't seen. Afterall, he was the only one who could see in the dark.

He thought about that fact fondly as he stood there, listening to Malady and Jay spraying over the cut outs Malady had worked so hard on. While it was true that no magic was allowed in the Isle of the Lost, his ability to see in the dark was not so much magic as it was genetics. He just wasn't human, not really anyway. But hey, he was still better than his father, some human was better than none at all.

"How we doin' on time?" Jay asked after a few minutes of working, they were almost done but it never hurt to check. Better safe than sorry and even the best laid plans could go wrong. Azrael reached into his denim vest to pull out a silver pocket watch that was ornately carved to look as if it was covered in writhing souls. He clicked it open and smirked as he saw that they had only spent about ten minutes there. They had a solid five to go before they would have to rush.

"We're at ten, we'll be fine." Azrael told them as he pushed up the sleeves on his hoodie. His skin felt alive, the cool air against his forearms felt better than the ratty material of his sweatshirt.

"Done!" Malady exclaimed and hopped back. Evie kicked some empty paint cans into the murky waters but Carlos was sure to re-pack the stencils, Malady had nearly skinned him alive the last time he got rid of them. The group took a moment to admire their work; black bat wings surrounding a glowing black and purple lamp. The lamp itself had green fire pouring out of the spout spelling out the words _No rest for The Wicked_. With their last cans of paint they tagged their names around the image; _Malady_ in sharp purple, _Carlos De Vil_ in alternating black and white, _Evie_ in dark blue, _Jay_ in deep burgundy, and finally _Azrael_ in impenetrable black.

They were all so caught up in admiring their work they failed to hear heavy boots clicking up the dock behind them, "Well well," a voice squawked behind him, alternating tones with every word, "what do we have here? A group of brats defiling something worth more than their lives?" The man speaking was tall and dressed in an elaborate red overcoat, the gleaming hook on his left hand twirling his ebony moustache.

Azrael was the first to react as he lunged at the group of men, Hook in particular, and grabbed the pirate's sword right out of it's scabbard. Jay was the next of their number to move and ended up throwing a nasty cross jab at a pirate who had made to skewer the distracted Azrael. Chaos erupted, five kids doing their best to fight off a dozen pirates. Azrael's stolen saber clashed against a sword aimed for Carlos. Jay, who had also gotten his hands on a sword, was busy holding off Hook himself as the old pirate grappled for control. Evie and Mal were doing their best to acquire weapons of their own, it was hardly the first street fight the group had been in.

All the noise was beginning to attract a crowd. Jeers and taunts were hurled at the brawl, not one of them concerned for the children fighting a pack of bloodthirsty adults. Azrael spared a glance in their direction but regretted it immediately. Raw betrayal coursed through him at the sight he was met with; a girl with long blue braids being carried on the shoulders of a pack of Wharf Rats. He didn't have time to dwell on that though, he realized just as Carlos shoved a pirate into the water. Out of the corner of his eye Azrael saw that Jay was beginning to tire and so with a call of "Switch!" the two traded opponents. On the bright side they had managed to get four pirates down. Evie, Mal and even Carlos had equipped themselves with some form of weapon. On the downside there were still seven more pirates and Hook to deal with, not to mention they weren't doing great on stamina and the Captain had found himself another sword.

"Your father terrified me, boy," Hook taunted Azrael as they slashed at each other, "terrified all of us, really. But you are not nearly as frightening. How disappointed he must be." Azrael snarled at thrust the point of his saber at Hook. The pirate danced out of the way with a laugh, "Pan was five times the fighter you are!" He cackled, "You best prepare to meet your fate."

As much as he hated to admit it Hook was right, Azrael knew that much. He was a little faster than humans, he was a bit stronger, but Hook had years of experience in sword fights that he just couldn't topple. He looked to his struggling companions. Maybe they would be able to get out of the situation, but at the rate things were going it wouldn't be in one piece. He locked swords with hook, yellow eyes warring with beady brown, and Azrael knew what he had to do. "I'll make you a deal."

With a raised eyebrow Hook disengaged, his sword still pointed at Azrael but in that moment it was more precaution than anything. "Explain." The elder villain demanded and Azrael knew he had to be careful with his phrasing. Hook was a man of his word, his exact word.

"In return for my compliance, you will let my friends walk away from here unharmed and will not pursue them for any slights against you that may have occurred tonight or in the past. You will consider them to have a clean slate."

Hook hummed, cruel intrigue swimming in his chocolate eyes. It was an interesting bargain, and truth be told he didn't think he would get them all anyway. A cursory glance back told him that the brat's friends might soon overwhelm his crew, and everyone on the Isle knew the rest looked to Azrael as their leader. Cut off the head of the snake…

"Alright boy," the Captain grinned, "surrender yourself to me and I promise not to harm a single hair on their heads."

"Oh no," Azrael bit out at him, tapping his sword to the Captain's in warning, "my words exactly or it's no deal."

Hook laughed hardily, what the boy lacked in skill with a blade he made up for in the mind. If only he wasn't so willing to fall on his sword for his friends he might even have been one of the greats. Alas…

"Alright, brat, you have yourself a bargain." Hook lowered his sword, an action that had finally caught the attention of the remaining pirates and The Wicked. Azrael looked them over and knew he had made the right choice; Carlos was bleeding heavily from a gash on his arm, half of Jay's face was swollen, Evie looked about ready to pass out, and Malady… His precious Malady's lip was split. Fire burned inside him, but regardless of how much he wanted to gore the scum who had hurt her, he knew honoring the deal was the only way all his friends got out alive. "I promise to consider all of tonight's events to be on your shoulders Azrael, the other four have a clean slate. They are free to go safely"

Azrael tossed his stolen sword down. The others shouted at him, either begging him not to do what he was planning or questioning his sanity. He waved them off before the remaining crew grabbed him by both arms, "I'll be fine," he lied to them. He gave each of them a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Everyone but Malady returned his gesture with equally fake grins, masks to hide how terrified they were. Malady didn't bother. This wasn't how she wanted the night to go, it wasn't how he promised it would go. The last thing Azrael saw before a burlap sack was pulled over his head was betrayal in the eyes of the girl he cared for most.


	3. Chapter 2

Mal's head was in her hands as she listened to Audrey drone on about the dangers of letting more VKs into Auridon. Just three days after the Cotillion fiasco Ben was holding Court to try putting a solution in place, and quite a few people had shown up to voice their support or disapproval. All of the VKs at Auridon were there, except for Dizzy who they had hoped to save from the majority of the scorn still facing them. Lonnie, Doug and Jane had also come to show their support for the children from the Isle, but other than Ben himself that was where the positivity ended. Audrey, with the help of Chad Charming, had rallied the other students up against the thought of more Vks joining them.

"Ben," Audrey huffed, "You've been drugged _twice_ to fall in love with _different_ girls." Mal didn't even want to know how the girl had found out about the first time. Walls talked, she supposed, especially in Auradon.

"And both times we got a happy ending. I hardly see the relevance when no one came to harm." Ben waved off his ex-girlfriend. It was the third time she had brought that up. The first time they had a long discussion that resulted in them waiving it was 'transition pains'. Ben thought it was an acceptable price for a better future. His Auradon subjects thought he was crazy.

"What about all the little kids suffering in poverty?" Mal asked the gathered students, a little offended that none of them had thought of that, "They don't deserve to suffer for the sins of their parents."

"Come on Mal, even you drugged Ben and tried to steal the wand when you came over." Audrey pointed out. Whatever peace had settled between them in the past year had been shattered the moment Mal turned into a dragon. The same went for most people, it was more tangible evidence that she was her mother's daughter.

"It wasn't that simple," Jay piped up, frustration clear in his voice, "living on the Isle you learn at an early age-" he was going to finish saying that you had to do what you needed to survive. That no one else was going to watch your back, and if they tried to… They paid for it. But before he could finish he was cut off by a victorious sounding Chad.

"See! He admits it! Evil comes at an early age!" The room erupted into shouts of outrage or vindication. Ben watched mortified as his dream of peace began to crumble around him. If he brought the Isle kids over now then it would do more harm than good. If he let them stay he was leaving them at the mercy of those stronger and crueler than they were. He scratched viciously at the sides of his head, it wasn't supposed to be this difficult.

"Enough!" He roared over the crowd. When all eyes turned to him he had to fight tooth and nail to keep a blush from rising, he hated his outbursts. Still, Ben rose from his throne, "As of right now we will not be taking any more kids from the Isle." His friends' jaws dropped, flabbergasted that the words belonged to him, but were silenced with a look from their king. "It is not a permanent solution, but until we can all work together civilly, no peace will be had." He waved his hand and most took it as a dismissal. A minute later he was sitting in the room with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane and Doug.

"What the hell, man?" Jay broke the silence. The rest were all too shocked to say anything, Mal's expression was especially blank as she stared at the floor. Ben's previous commanding attitude was lost the minute his subjects exited. The people he was left with were his friends, they weren't to be ruled in the same way.

"I'm doing what I need to. If we brought them over now then it would be a thousand times worse than when you guys came." Ben looked over each of them with a sorrowful expression. He was met with mostly the same, all except for Jay and Mal who were respectively furious and resigned.

Jay was having none of it. He got right up into Ben's face, seemed a single word away from punching him square in the nose, "And so you're gonna let innocent kids suffer in the meantime?" Ben looked to the ground, unable to meet his friend's fiery gaze. That was far from the response Jay was looking for. The VK shoved their king, toppling Ben to the ground. Carlos was on his best friend in an instant, along with Lonnie, pulling him back as Jay looked ready to continue his explosion, "You promised!" He shouted at Ben, "You promised the first year then failed. You promised again, and you're failing again!"

Jane and Evie helped Ben back to his feet, he was having a hard time getting over the shock that Jay had actually attacked him, "I'm doing my best!"

"It's not good enough!" Jay shouted. He looked around at the others, as if to ask how they could be okay with this and he got his answer; they weren't. He could see it in their eyes that they weren't. But he could also see their fear of him in his frenzied state. His entire body slouched, the last thing he wanted was his friends to be afraid of him. They were all afraid of him after… The incident. His temper had been uncontrollable until two years ago, when he swore he'd never blow like that again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and pulled away. Carlos patted him on the back but when he looked to Lonnie she flinched. It wasn't the Jay she was used to. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice stronger, "But it isn't enough Ben. Everyone who wants real peace sees that. Why can't you?"

Ben didn't answer, he was too busy glaring at the ground. Jay shook his head at him, more disappointed than he had been in a while. He was the first to retreat from the room, quickly followed by Carlos and then Lonnie. Doug, who had been too frightened by the confrontation to do much other than stand helplessly in the corner, waited for Evie to check that Ben was okay before the pair left. Jane followed out quickly, and then it was just Mal and Ben.

The pair sat without talking for what felt like hours. Finally Ben broke the silence, "I'm going to make good on my promise."

"You'll try." Mal supplied, looking up at him with a resigned sigh, "You'll try, and maybe we'll get some, but this is going to be a slow process. Maybe even over multiple generations. I get that now." Resigned and logical as the statement was, Ben's gut twisted at how broken it sounded coming from her. This wasn't the vibrant girl he loved so dearly.

Ben approached her and took her hands in his, he knelt before her and tried his best to form a reassuring smile, "We'll get through this. Tensions are high right now, but things will settle down again." Mal had to smile just a little at his optimism, the way he would soldier on for her sake. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"I'm sorry about Jay." Mal apologise before she was aware the words had left her mouth, "I haven't seen him that riled up for a long time." Ben sighed and griped her hands a bit tighter, taking comfort from their soft heat.

"He just wants what's best for those kids. I get it." Ben reassured her. While Jay's behaviour was certainly surprising, it wasn't entirely unwarranted.

"No, he shouldn't have snapped. Getting the kids out of there is just a touchy subject. A lot of bad can happen in just one night." Mal's eyes got misty as she said it, remembering that night was still painful.

Realisation dawned on Ben in that moment, there was a story behind their agenda. While for him it was about rescuing strangers, it had to be more to them. They lived in the Isle all their life after all, probably knew most of the kids personally. It made even more sense now, the way Jay reacted. They way Carlos and Evie didn't seem all that outraged at his actions, understanding even. In that moment Ben realized how little of their past he actually knew.

"What happened?" His voice was warm, calming. Still, Mal's bleary vision broke and silent tears ran down her pale cheeks. She swiped at them furiously, she hated crying. _Hated it._ Crying was for the weak, that had been her mantra for as long as she could remember.

"There used to be more of us," she informed her boyfriend, trying her damndest to keep her voice from wavering. "On the aisle one way to stay alive is to join or form street gangs, like the Wharf Rats." She attempted to put it into terms that he could understand. At his nod she continued, "Well, we all used to be part of one. We called ourselves The Wicked. It was the four of us, Nyx the daughter of Hades, Daeril the son of the Horned King, _Uma_ , and…" she paused to swallow the lump in her throat. She hadn't said his name since that night, "And Azrael."

There was an entirely different story there, one Ben didn't think he'd particularly enjoy. He could tell by the way she said his name. The fact that she never said who Azrael's parents were wasn't lost on the young king. Still, he let her continue. "We were going to spray paint the Jolly Roger one night, retaliation for the Wharf Rats doing the same to Daeril's father's shop. Everything fit into plan a little too well," she scratched at her leg, "we didn't see Uma's betrayal until it was too late. Captain Hook caught us.

"We tried to fight our way out but we were too young, and drunk as the pirates were they had every other advantage. Azrael bargained with Hook to spare us. It worked, Hook took him and we walked." Another few tears spilt out and she cursed. She hated feeling this way, especially because that liar. "Life went to shit after that. Well, more shit." Ben was a bit taken aback by the language but she marched on through her tirade, "I begged my mom to help the next morning, but she just looked relieved. Said Azrael was too dangerous to be kept around and that she planned to lock him away like his father when we got out of the Isle. A few days later and Harry said he was dead. The Wicked broke apart soon after that and we never heard from Azrael again.

"So in closing, one night is all it takes. That's why everyone is so eager to get those kids out of there as soon as possible." Mal finally finished. She looked up and batted her eyelashes quickly to force down any residual tears. Ben was at a complete loss. He knew the Isle could be tough, but that story was brutal. Azrael couldn't have been any more than an early teen at best, and Mal is saying he was _killed_? He never imagined the Isle could be that bad.

"I-I'm sorry, if I had known–" Ben started but Mal quickly pressed her lips to his. It felt like electricity was running through them at the contact. They had both kissed others before, but nothing was ever like what they shared. Nothing felt quite like True Love's kiss. There was still something eating at him though, one thing Mal had neglected to mention. So when they broke apart Ben asked the million dollar question, "Mal, was Azrael the son of anyone I would know?"

The look in her eyes turned from sadness to fear. It was something Ben had never seen on the girl. She nodded meekly, "The Demon of Bald Mountain." She informed him and Ben's blood turned to ice at the very thought. "The son of Chernabog."


	4. Chapter 3

Uma had never in her life been so thankful for the ability to breath under water. The barrier was back up around the Isle and she was stuck outside, and if she showed her face in Auradon she would be arrested. But she had learned a very important lesson; villains are a stupid sort. Elaborate plans with thousands of tiny pawns to move? No problem! The barest hint of common sense, on the other hand? Of critical problem solving when things don't go according to the plan? Nope! Too damn complicated, best roll over and take it. As it turned out none of their esteemed parents had ever thought to just dig a hole.

She was just blasting things with her magic underwater when she made a startling discovery. Her magic hit the island underwater, and it broke! A small chunk of earth chipped off. Apparently, the impenetrable barrier that covered their home was only an impenetrable dome. Not an orb. So for the past week she had been working to dig a tunnel back through to the Isle. The two days had been easy, she got through far enough to where she felt she could dig up safely. The following five had been much less so. The higher she got the more the barrier disrupted her magic, the harder it was to chip away. But after the most gruesome seven days of her life she finally broke through.

After taking a few more days to rest up Uma was sitting along the bar with Harry and the rest of the Wharf Rats. Her little excursion had taught some lessons the hard way. Namely she'd never have any kind of life in Auradon while it was under the rule of those who controlled it. She also learned that if she really wanted to take over then she couldn't do it alone, she'd barely been a match for just Mal.

"So," Harry leaned in, "What'r ya thinkin'? We use the hole to go over'n hook 'em?" He flashed his gleaming silver fake apenditch.

"Put that down before I make it real." Uma snarled at him, in no mood for his… Personality. She drummed her fingers against the bar counter going over the idea that had been swimming in her head for the millionth time. It was stupid, ridiculous, and insane. Ludicrous even. But as she thought about it, no one else would be able to do what needed to be done. "I need to get on the Rodger." She told Harry. "And you're gonna make it happen."

He was going to protest, but what would be the point? It was Uma. Didn't matter what he thought, she'd get her way.

The Jolly Rodger's brig was dark, cold and smelled like rotting seaweed. Uma suppressed a gag as she walked through the damp prison, a gas lamp the only thing to light her way. She flashed the light through cell after barren cell, always coming up empty. The girl was beginning to think Harry wasn't just messing with The Wicked when he said Azrael was dead, despite knowing better. She was about to give up when the light finally revealed a chained figure.

The large teenager was sitting on the cell's bench, his scraggly black hair masking his face. Despite the fact that he hadn't left the prison in years Uma could make out Azrael's slightly muscular build clear as day though the rags he had on. She shivered at the thought of what he would look like if he were allowed room to move out of the cell. He glared up at her the minute he felt light on his ashen skin expecting to find some pirate gifting him scraps of food. They wouldn't want their prisoner to die, after all, he had to suffer for defacing their home. When he saw it was Uma instead, a growl escaped his parched throat.

"Uma," he snarled at her. She cursed herself as she flinched back, remembering why she had betrayed him in the first place. He scared her, she hated being scared. "Come to die, perhaps?"

"You can't do anything to me in there, Az." She told him, sounding much more confident than she felt. Her chin was stuck proudly in the air, her shoulders squared. Uma wasn't the girl he once knew. Azrael took the opportunity to throw himself at the bars, the speed at which he managed it reminded Uma that he wasn't fully human.

"I always liked you Uma," he told her, a sinister smile upon his lips, "you were like an annoying little sister always punching above her weight class. So I'll give you this one chance to tell me why I shouldn't skin you here and now."

Uma paused to take in how different this Azrael was from the one she used to know. Well, maybe not all that different. This was how he treated their enemies, the people unfortunate enough to be on the other end of his wrath. She had just never been on the receiving end, she was used to the Azrael that would pick her up when she was down and tell her everything was ok.

"Yah can't do anything to me, Azrael." She repeated, this time letting a bit of frustration leak into her voice. She had thought all his time imprisoned would soften his edge. "You're behind bars and I'm free." She tried a triumphant smirk, but it faltered when his own vicious grin didn't dim. Best press on, she told herself, "I need help taking over Auradon."

Of all the responses Uma had anticipated, a rumbling laugh wasn't one of them. "And how do you expect to do that, little Uma? The barrier is impenetrable." The daughter of Ursula bristled at his insult but managed not to comment. What she did manage to do was prepare for Azrael's ignorance of current events. There was nothing like a bit of shock to help gain the upper hand.

Instead of trying to convince Azrael with words Uma passed him an Auradon school paper. She watched with carefully disguised satisfaction as his features morphed from confusion, to mild interest, to outrage. "How?" He hissed at her.

"Prince Ben was crowned king. He chose a few kids from the Isle to see if they could adapt. That was a year ago. Now he has Mal on his arm and your friends at his back."

Azrael shredded the paper as best he could with shackles on his wrists, "Evie, Carlos, Jay, Malady. All of them turn their back on where they're from." His wild yellow eyes shot up to Uma's, "Who else?"

"Just Dizzy Tremane, and that was only a few days ago." She told him before turning her back on him, afraid she wouldn't be able to contain her devious smile. This was the Azrael she remembered, so angry at the world that he would lash out at whatever was placed in front of him. Dangerous to be on the other side of, but easy to direct with a few careful words. She watched his every movement as he stepped away from the bars to pace.

"His gambit is failing then." Azrael grinned, wracking his brain to formulate a proper plan. If the boy-king was failing to bring peace then Azrael had a reasonable chance to swoop in and get his friends back, "If he hasn't brought more over then maybe The Wicked haven't quite lost their touch."

"Oh, uh uh, hun." Uma corrected him, her own revulsion at their behaviour shining through, "They've definitely gone soft. It's the Auradon preps that don't want us there. Good 'ol King Ben just can't seem to get his people's support."

Azrael's knuckle split open as his fist slammed against one of the metal bars, "What of Nyx and Daeril? They're not…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. If any of his friends had been killed during his time away he might just break completely.

"They're fine. Daeril works at his dad's apothecary, Nyx is a waitress at Mad Madam Mim's." She dismissed the thoughts of her old friends with a wave of her hand. Nyx was a psycho who had gone so far as trying to kill her on multiple occasions after what happened to Azrael. A few times she had come damn close, Uma still had a scar on her torso from where the daughter of Hades' knife had pierced her. A good number of the Wharf Rats hadn't been as lucky. And Daeril was just… Weird.

Azrael placed both hands on the bars that made up the rusted old cell doors, shaking them hard enough to hear a creak but nothing nearly significant enough to break. He muttered a curse under his breath, didn't look like the door would be forced open any time soon. He'd have to play her game… For the moment.

"So this plan," he steered Uma back on track, "how are you planning on getting off the Isle?" She grinned at him, taking his question as willingness to put their pasts behind them.

Uma spun back around to face him, "Long story, but there's a hole now. Took me a while to make it but if we can get a group together who can hold their breath, we can get out." He grinned at her through the bars and a shiver ran up her spine. There was something about the way his yellow eyes gleamed as they peered at her through a curtain of long black hair that unnerved her.

"Then it sounds like my time here is done." He took his hands away from the bars and stepped back. He lifted his arms up to reveal the shackles, a silent request to get them off. Azrael was careful not to actually say he'd help her, while lying was a vital tool he'd rather not develop a reputation for it quite yet. The longer he put that off the more people he would be able to fool

The thought that he would turn on her had never even crossed Uma's mind, so when she freed him she was not expecting what came next. "And I will have no use for traitors in my new dominion." She stumbled back as his muscles bulged, the blood of his father coursing through his veins. Her lamp crashed to the floor, all light in the brig was immediately snuffed out. She didn't see Azrael lunge at her until he already had her pinned to the wall, one hand locked on her shoulder and the other around her throat. She squirmed under his iron grip but it was no use, "Please," she whimpered under him, "I freed you."

"And that is why you get to keep your life." He informed her with a dark chuckle, his face so close to her's that she could feel his breath against her cheek "I fear you have all forgotten what it means to be villains, that if you want to achieve greatness then you have to stop asking for permission. Let's go remind your Rats, and then we can talk."


	5. Chapter 4

Jay decided he wasn't in the mood for practice. He hiked the blanket up over his head and slammed a calloused fist down on his alarm. He wasn't in the mood for much of anything. The world itself seemed to darken as he lay in the silence of his room. He could hear nothing but the echoes of last week's farce of a meeting ringing in his ears.

Time seemed to stop as he peered out into the gloom of his dorm room, head otherwise wrapped in his blanket. Carlos, who had seemed to bounce right back from their defeat, had gone out for the day. Been a productive member of society. For whatever reason that thought made a his stomach lurch, something that had been happening more often since the population of Auradon had made their feelings known.

So caught up in his reverie was he that he nearly missed the careful rapping on his dresser mirror. He snapped his head to look at it but nothing appeared to be amiss. It was just his reflection staring back at him as always. The only thing slightly out of place was how disheveled he looked, but that was only because he normally put more effort into his appearance. He hadn't even bothered getting out of bed that morning.

Then it happened again.

This time he was able to see the mirror as it wavered, gentle waves blossomed out of the center as if it were a shimmering pool. Another series of raps came perfectly in time with the motion, this time slightly louder than last. It was as if someone was knocking on the other side of the glass.

"Hello?" Jay's voice was dry and raspy, so quiet it was like he hadn't said anything at all. He cleared his throat and tried again, voice stronger this time, "Hello?"

Slowly the image in the mirror changed. What had once been a reflection of Jay sprawled out on his bed morphed into a vision of a girl in black jeans and a hooded leather jacket draped lazily across a stone throne. Her face was hard to see at first, the only thing that protruded from the hood was a sharp, pale jawline. When she pulled back her hood his heart stopped. He couldn't help his eyes being drawn across her lithe form and up to her full, black painted lips. Her bright blue irises seemed to shimmer like hellfire as they peered out at him through a curtain of silver hair. She was gorgeous. She was dangerous. She used to be one of his best friends.

"Hello, Jay."

"Nyx." Jay carefully untangled himself from his sheets to sit up, "How the hell are you doing that?"

Nyx smirked and tilted her head to rest on her hand, "What? The mirror thing? It's really not that impressive. Ask Mal, she'll tell you all about it."

Jay pulled the blanket around his waist like a skirt to hide the fact he had gone to bed in boxers and stood up. "I don't care about the specifics, no magic should work on the Isle."

"Of course not. But who said I was on the Isle?"

Jay practically leaped to the door at that. He stuck his head out to make sure no one was listening before closing it and turning back to their conversation, "How did you get out?!" His words came out more frantic than he would have liked.

"You guys weren't the only ones busy trying to find a way to save our people. And some of us actually get results." Her smirk fell from her face and her hair erupted in blue flames. "Some of us don't turn our backs on where we come from."

Jay took a step back as if she had struck him. He wanted to tell her how wrong she was but found he couldn't. "I'm trying," he snapped, "we're all trying!"

"Not hard enough," Nyx swung her leg down from where it had been draped across the arm of the throne. "People are dying Jay, while you and the others live it up in a fancy new school. Has it been worth it?" She leaned forward in her seat, "Have they accepted you yet? You one of _them_ now?"

"No!" Jay only realised he had been backing away from the mirror when he fell back onto his bed. He sat up as quickly as he could to look his old friend in the eye, "I swear, we're trying our hardest to do this the right way."

"Well time's up, little snake." Her hair extinguished. She threw herself back into the throne and slid low, resting her head against two fingertips. "There's a war coming and its either us or them. No more playing nice."

His heart dropped as her words sunk in. Nyx had always walked the line between being sane and psychotic. She was smart, and cruel, and had a vindictive streak a mile long. Talk of rebellion was nothing new from her, but the ability to access her magic was. The fact that she was on their side of the barrier meant it wasn't just talk anymore. If anyone would go through with something like starting a war, it would be the defiant daughter of Hades.

"W-wait," Jay stammered, "slow down. A war?" He took a deep breath to stop his heart from drilling a hole out of his chest. "How are you going to start a war? With what army? No one would support something like that with the barrier still up. You'd be overrun in half an hour, if that."

"You've been away too long, Jay. The Crown of the Fallen has found a new head to sit on. The King of the Lost has been named. It's time to either join up or shut up."

"I need time," his eyes were beginning cloud over, mind preoccupied with trying to figure out the best move to make. Strategy had never been his thing, nor had planning for the long term. He needed to talk to someone.

Nyx huffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. She look to the right, as if there was someone in the room with her. Jay didn't notice, too caught up in his own musings. She nodded before turning back to him. "We're feeling generous, so we're gonna give you a month. If you run your mouth to people you shouldn't, we'll know. If you haven't made up your mind by then you can stay with your new family. The ones who will _never_ accept you. Hope you make the right choice."

Before Jay could respond to her the mirror went dark and his reflection was all he could see once more. He felt light headed. He needed someone to confide in. Mal was too lost in her boyfriend. Carlos seemed to be over the issue already. Dizzy was way too young. That only left one option.

He threw on a shirt and pants and was off to talk to the daughter of a certain queen.


End file.
